Along with constant development of operating systems, the operating systems have become an indispensable software environment for predominant smart terminals, and also integrating of operating systems is increasingly stepping into the field of smart terminal operating systems, that is, a plurality of operating systems may exist concurrently on one smart terminal. For the operating systems integrated in the smart terminal, the respective operating systems themselves are separate, so soft keyboards and input methods have to be installed separately for the respective operating systems, and in order to make an input, the respective soft keyboards and input methods have to be selected and started for the different operating systems to make the input.
The following problems exist when a plurality of operating systems are installed in a smart terminal:
1. If there is no corresponding soft keyboard and input method installed in an operating system, then an input operation can not be performed in the course of running the operating system.
2. In order to ensure availability of each operating system, a soft keyboard and an input method have to be installed for each operating system, thus having a considerable space of the terminal occupied by the repeatedly installed soft keyboards and word bases of the input methods.